


Avi the cannon engineer

by ArtsyFartsyBro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Avi wants to be their friend, i really love Avi so much okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyFartsyBro/pseuds/ArtsyFartsyBro
Summary: Avi had looked upon the three new arrivals as Killian passed with an empathetic expression, leaving his post with a sheepish smile as he offered them each the booze from his flask.





	Avi the cannon engineer

Avi had looked upon the three new arrivals as Killian passed with an empathetic expression, leaving his post with a sheepish smile as he offered them each the booze from his flask. He had been in their situation recently himself, afterall, the bureau was only recently founded. For some reason he wasn’t sure of, Avi found these three to somehow bring him hope. He was only a little disappointed when his time with them was cut short by a hasty Killian but he knew it was for the best. The sooner they left the hanger, the sooner they’d be members and the sooner they could talk again.

Watching their initiation fight was more than thrilling for Avi, the excitement of the situation came primarily from the intensity of the situation but somewhere in his subconscious, it was because he really wanted them to stay. For most of the fight, Avi’s eyes were on Taako running around the ground floor. However, he managed to look up to watch Magnus in time to see him brutally tear off the arms of a robot and then again to see him jump out of the skybridge! At that point, Avi wanted nothing more than to see the fight from ground level because Magnus Burnsides was fucking crazy. 

Magnus burnsides was fucked up. His words, not Avi’s. However, Avi would not argue with that as the bushy faced man hung on him in a drunken manner, snickering and shushing Avi, promising adventure and throwing compliments left and right. Avi couldn’t help being amused with the way Merle and Taako seemed to handle Magnus as if her were a goofy child, sheepherding him into the cannon ball. It was a good change to the monotony of three am guard duty having the three being goofs.

Magnus Burnsides was an amazing fighter by anyones standards and Avi was more than enjoying the training battle he was taking part in against him; he was having a blast. He was having more fun than he had the last couple months before the three showed up behind Killian with the phoenix fire gauntlet and it was cut short by them being called away again. He chuckled at the quips hed exchanged back and forth with Magnus as he left and he went to shower and return to work. Those three were each a mess of their own and together, they simultaneously worked well and poorly together. But, he supposed, the poorly did in a way work well too. At least for those three.

Avi didn’t want to admit it but he had grown very fond of the three. Naturally, he meshed best with Magnus considering he was always down to dpar but that didn’t change that he liked Taako and Merle too. He was actually pretty disappointed when none of them would show up to poker nights. He had quickly grown excited at the idea of seeing them off and being there on their return and he felt a little special that he was the cannon engineer that sent and retrieved the heros. 

Their heroicness is what lead Avi to go out on an adventure of his own and finally taking up Magnus’s long overdue suggestion to join them planet side for an adventure. Except they were joining him. He got a little thrill when he shot them through the bubble and they didn’t die and was even more excited when, roughly 45 minutes later, they rejoined them. 

Refuge had very obviously changed them, though, and Avi wasn’t sure if he should say something or not. He figured sending some booze to their personal apartment would be better than saying the wrong thing. A few late evenings, hed passed by Magnus on a late night run or doing some training to wear himself out and, while Magnus would usually politely decline Avi’s company, there were nights where he was welcomed and they'd work out in relative silence. He recognized that, even if he didn’t say anything, a friendly presence helped whatever was eating at Magnus. He offered to talk once when the both of them were sitting on the floor after a more aggressive training session on Magnus’ part but was turned down with Magnus saying “I don’t even know myself.” Before they went to their dorms to shower and try to sleep. 

Avi brought up poker night the last time he sees the three as he calculates the trajectory of the transport orbs for them. It's partly a means to ward off the anxiety he and undoubtedly everyone was feeling at the idea of them capturing the last relic. None of them had been the same since the last one and who knew how badly they would turn out after this one. He does his best to hide his worry as he sends them off. 

When they return, he's overjoyed they had survived. That is, until he saw Magnus was gone, a wooden mannequin taking his place among the group.  
“He didn’t make it.”  
Carey, Magnus’ undebatable best friend, couldn’t stand and honestly, Avi was in such a state of shock that the only thing keeping him standing were the cannon controls. The three of them, Taako, Avi, and Merle, were the only ones left in the room when Avi pulled the flask from his jacket and downed most of it and as he was left in the room alone, he couldn't help but sob. He had gained and lost a great friend in a year and soon, the world would forget Magnus burnsides and that was just wrong. 

Shortly after, all hell broke loose. Invisible forces were attacking the moon base, killing and maiming the usually hardcore bureau members. 

Then the whole world learned the sacrifice of the IPRE. The whole world got to know who Magnus Burnsides had been before his passing. Avi fought in the hanger, fighting what he and others could now see and he would fight because he wanted to protect whomever he could because that is what he was hired to do and that is what Magnus would have done. 

He shoots a cannon out the dome of the hanger, it collided harshly with a wolf creature. On the ground beneath where the wolf had stood, was Magnus fucking Burnsides. And Avi smiled. He rushed over to help him up, the two of them walking to the edge of the moon and peering off. Avi wanted to punch Magnus. Avi wanted to hug Magnus. Instead, with permission, he says “No dogs on the moon” and they return to fighting. 

Avi doesn’t see Magnus again for a while after the day the Hunger came but, when he does, hes quick to steal a short hug and thank him for kicking ass for the sake of their world.

“It’s my world too,” Magnus had replied with a smile. 

Avi makes a point to visit Magnus in the remains of Raven's Roost where hed play with the dogs Magnus trained and worked hard to stay in contact the best he could despite working hard with the Bureau of Benevolance and every night, hed thank Istus for letting him meet the wonder of a man that was Magnus Terry Burnsides.

**Author's Note:**

> I love avi so fucking much.


End file.
